


LOUD

by Beetles_and_bugs



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetles_and_bugs/pseuds/Beetles_and_bugs
Summary: Deadsec is loud, reader cant deal but wrench helps :)
Relationships: Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	LOUD

Night didnt mean anything to deadsec..not like they could see outside half the time. The place was just as loud as it was during day. There was always something going. Normally the noise wasnt so bad it was often nice hearing how alive the place was with just the group. Tonight was different though, at least to y/n. It was so much louder..so loud it kind of hurt. 

Y/n pushed themselves back into the couch but they couldn't escape it. Everything made noise, wrench,marcus, haratio, sitara, hell even josh! The keyboard sound was driving y/n crazy. They pulled thier blanket over thier ears in a attempt to muffle it but it didnt work that well..even muffled sound was to much sound. They needed to leave..they needed quiet. This place was suffocating...so so suffocating. Y/n jolted up and rushed out into the closest door not even taking note of where it lead..

Shutting the door they found themselves in a closet. They sound was more muffled than the blanket so they took it. Sliding down against the wall they curled up and put thier hands over thier ears. It was close to silence so it would have to do.. "y/n?" They winced as a robotic voice came from the other side of the door. They tried to ignore him but wrench spoke again "you good? You ran into a closet" 

"I know that!" Y/n snapped and instantly groaned as a spike on pain shot through thier head. Slowly the door creaked open and a mask showing a O.o face peeked in. Y/n grimaced and wrench leaned fully in. "You okay?" Y/n didnt reply. Wrenches masked flashed a -_- before he slid into the closest shutting the door behind him. He slowly sat down "y/n?" He said softly taking them by surprise. "How loud is it?" Y/n looked up and wrench tilted his head "josh gets like this sometimes..sitara taught us how to handle it" oh..that made sense. Y/n scooted closer "real loud" they whispered. Wrench nodded and pulled out his phone and ear buds. Y/n watched as he unlocked his phone and clicked around for a bit before offering the ear buds to y/n. "Wanna try soft music?..it doesn't have any words..just instrumental" y/n felt warm. This was a difficult wrench from the one they knew but they really liked this softer one. They reached out and plucked the earbuds. Poping them in soft piano music filled thier ears..the volume was low. It was nice. Y/n closed thier eyes . 

Wrench watched silently. Suddenly y/n leaned forward placing thier head on wrenches shoulder "thanks.." they whispered. Wrench didn't reply but wrapped and arm around them. Sitting thier he wasnt sure he ever wanted to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I dont think anyone cares but I'm going to possibly make a oc x wrench. Mainly cuz I think we need more wrench with a guy. I will post x readers tho!


End file.
